


Coffee

by fairlyhoecal



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, awkward tyler, hipster tyler, josh is cute, just cuteness, no pain, tyler is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyhoecal/pseuds/fairlyhoecal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph loves coffee. He also loves cute baristas with warm eyes and warmer smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic ever probably literal shit. all happy lighthearted fluff because why not ??

Tyler Joseph really loved coffee. Something about holding a cup of hot liquid comfort in his hand made him feel happy. He loved that when he entered his favourite coffee shop, the strong smell of fresh coffee beans filled his air waves.

The browns, reds and oranges of the little shop. The bicycle wheel that hung from the ceiling. Okay, so admittedly the cafe was kinda hipster and was largely inhabited by beanie-wearing coffee snobs, but Tyler was also kinda a little bit hipster.

Tyler also might have had the slightest crush, for lack of better word, on the brown eyed barista with the beautiful curly red hair and a silver nose ring. His name tag read "Josh" and he had the prettiest smile ever to exist, that smile of his just seemed to put Tyler's poor brain into complete overload and he struggled to do more than stutter out his coffee order. One day, though, he will mange to talk to him.

Tyler thought maybe today would be that day, as he had thought yesterday. And the day before. Nonetheless, he pushed open the door to his second home, clad in a warm blue jumper, skinny jeans and his silver circular glasses, and walked up to the counter.

There he was, in all his annoyingly gorgeous glory, the thing of his dreams, object of his affection, subject of his pathetic pining, th--

A cough tore Tyler out of his inner monologue. Shit, he'd been staring, How long had he been standing here ogoling at the pretty boy in front of him?

"Um, can I get you anything?" Josh asked, a hint of amusement in his voice and twinkling in his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. They were so goddamn pretty.

Wait, he's doing it again. Fuck, Tyler really cannot handle cute boys.

"O-oh, uh, a hazelnut caramel macchiato, please. Large." Tyler managed to stutter out to a still slightly amused looking Josh.

"3.95, please." Tyler hands him a fiver with shaky hands, dropping the change in the tip jar.

Then, it happened. The beautiful bastard _smiled_. His pink lips upturned and showing off perfect straight white teeth. His eyes scrunched up when he smiled, all crinkly at the ends and the hazelnut glimmered. Almost like they had too much sunny happiness to contain it all. 

"You know there is a queue, dude." Oh my  _god,_ today was the day Tyler would die. He didn't think he had ever blushed so hard in his life, he was redder than Josh's hair. He stumbles out a sorry before running to the other side of the counted to wait for his coffee.

Then, Josh appears with a large cup and hands it to Tyler. As he hands it to him, their hands brush and Tyler thinks for a second Josh did it on purpose. A glance up at the smirking face of a certain barista confirms his suspicions. He gets impossibly redder before mumbling his thanks and scurries over to the nearest table. Why is he so socially inept? Really, a collection of nice features and he's weak at the knees barley able to say a single word?

He sighs before taking a sip of his coffee. He keeps his face in the coffee cup for a second to hide his shame. 

When he looks up he almost screams and he spills his coffee all over himself. There, sitting ,a now concerned looking, Josh.

Fuck, he really liked this jumper.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you. Here I'll get you some tissue." Josh is dabbing at his front and Tyler is still staring in shock.

"I'm so sorry, dude, I'll make you a new coffee, on the house." 

"O-okay. It's okay. Okie-dokie. All good in the hood." Oh my god. Okie-dokie? What the absolute fuck, Tyler.

Josh is laughing, though. And it could be the best sound Tyler has ever heard. A lilting  _giggle_ that warms Tyler's heart more than the hot cup of coffee he should be drinking right now.

Tyler sits back down, waiting for Josh to come back with his coffee. Why was Josh even there? Was he going to tell Tyler that he found his excessive staring creepy and that he would be filing a restraining order?

Before Tyler could get too deep into his worries, Josh was back in front of him, setting down a replacement macchiato and a black coffee that Tyler presumed was for him.

Tyler mouth acts before his brain, again, and he blurts out.

"So, why are you here?" Josh lifts an eyebrow in question and a smirk is pulling at his lips, enjoying watching the tall, brown haired boy in front of him get flustered.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is, why are you talking to me? No! That's not what I mean--"

"Tyler." Tyler's eyebrows raise, how did he know his name? Was Josh a mind reader? Did he know how hard Tyler was school girl crushing on him, then?

Josh must have guessed what Tyler was thinking, 

"Dude, you've come in here everyday for the last like year, we have to write the names on the cups." 

Oh. Yeah, that made more sense.

"And, I am  here because I'm on break and I think you're cute."

Wait, what? Has Tyler died and gone to heaven? Have his ears malfunctioned?

"Oh... um, you too." Josh is laughing again and Tyler's never felt so awkwardly happy.

* * *

 

Josh's break has lasted at least an hour at this stage.

As they've been talking, Tyler realizes he really likes Josh's eyes. They look like chocolate, coffee, hazelnut, caramel and swirled together. Little pools of warmth. Josh  _is_ warmth, and Tyler loves it. It's not even just the beautiful colour though, they're so expressive. The way they do that little crinkly thing he mentioned earlier when he smiles. It's even better when he laughs, they squint so hard they're basically little slits of pure coffee coloured happiness. Fuck, Tyler was an actual school girl and he had actual butterflies in his stomach. 

He distantly acknowledges the fact that Josh's lips are still moving and Tyler hasn't taken in a word as he's been lost in Josh's eyes, as the awful romance novels would say, and then those lips are splitting into another perfect smile and pale strawberry milkshake coloured fingers are snapping.

"There you are, you really get lost in your own world a lot, don't you?" There's a fondness in his voice that makes the butterflies in his stomach turn into full on birds.

"Think a lot, I guess." Tyler mumbles, a faint smile on his own lips.

"About what, exactly?"

"How pretty you are." Tyler Joseph, actual king of smoothness, everybody.

Josh is finally the one getting flustered and blushing and Tyler feels the satisfaction in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Josh just breaks into a fit of giggles and Tyler can't help but join him.

As they're starting to calm down, a girl with blonde wavy hair and a name tag reading "Debby" walks to their table. She's really very attractive and if Tyler wasn't a super gay he'd be crushing on her right now. 

"Hey, Debs." Josh says, giving his best smile when Debby raises an eyebrow.

"Joshua Dun, you have been on break for a full  _forty five minutes_ more than you should have. I'm sorry, but i'm going to have to pull you away from your cute little boyfriend. I am  _starving_.

Tyler is blushing again at the word "boyfriend" but Josh just smiles apologetically at him and asks Debby for a pen.

On a napkin he scrawls a ten digit number and a love heart, then passes it to Tyler, walking back to the counter with Debby. But not before turning and doing one of those cheesy "call me" signs with a huge equally as cheesy grin.

Tyler Joseph  _really_ loves coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it and that ur day was good/is good :)).  
> -  
> 


End file.
